Familiar Faces
by Souleaterstories
Summary: One Shot. Soul and Maka meet in the park as little kids. What do they learn? Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater


Third Person (Maka)

One chilly afternoon in Death City a small girl was playing at a park. Her father was sitting at a bench not to far away. But he wasn't watching his five year old, no he was flirting with a single mom.

The girl with ashy blonde hair and emerald eyes noticed what he was doing. She may have been five but she was smart.  
She knew why her mother was always yelling at her father. Or crying in their room.

Because her father was a lying, cheating bastard.  
And she hated him for it.

But she didn't want to. She wanted so desperately go back one year. Before she figured it out. When she wanted her father to read to her and hug her.  
She missed it.

* * *

Third Person (Soul)

A young boy was running around the park that very same day. He was happy to be out and about. To have a break from his nagging mother and father. They wanted him to play music. But he just wanted to play outside.

But of course that almost never happened.

Suddenly he heard his father tell him he had ten more minutes.  
His sharp teeth turned into a frown, clouding his crimson red eyes. His father started to turn, patting his white hair awkwardly. The boy sighed and continued running.

He was to grown up for age.

* * *

Third Person (Maka)

The young girl turned in time to see her father whispering something to a mom.

The girl's green eyes filled with tears. Running and hiding behind a tree she started crying.

She knew she was to smart for her own good.

* * *

Third Person (Soul)

The white haired boy was running around trees when he heard a small sniffle. Slowing down he walked around a tree.

There he saw a young girl crying into her hands.

He slowly bent down and nudged her. When she looked up he smiled.

* * *

Third Person (Maka)

The young girl felt something touch her. She expected a leaf or walnut. But instead she saw a boy. A boy with terrifying teeth.

"EEK!" She yelled, backing into the tree. "Are you one of the mean people?"

The boy looked shocked. He didn't know that the kids at the girl's school bullied her. The people who knew what her dad did hated her.

* * *

Third Person (Soul)

The boy was hurt when the little girl yelled. Everyone always did. He knows it's his teeth. He was about to leave when she yelled something about mean people.

What did that mean. He stopped and looked at her quizzically.  
"What mean people?" He asked.

* * *

Third Person

Both kids were surprised by the sapling of a conversation.

"The mean people who yell at me and bully me," the girl replied softly.

"Oh. I won't do that," the boy replied. The girl looked at him shocked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because my papa is playing with another girl then my mommy." The girl said bitterly.

"Why is that bad?" The curious little boy asked.

The girl gave him an incredulous look, "Well, when you love someone like mommies and daddies do you don't play with other people. My mommy calls it... Cheating," she said sadly, "It's not cool. Not cool at all!"

The boy nodded slowly, "Is that why people are mean to you?" He asked. The emerald green eyes looked at him and nodded. "Well then you should say or do something back. Like push them away or say stop," he advised.

"Hey! That's good idea!" The girl said excitedly. The both smiled.

The girls father rushed around the tree. He ran and picked up he small girl.  
"My little darling! Papa's here!" He yelled.

"Hi Papa," the girl said in a dull tone. She rolled her eyes at the boy watching and he laughed. That's when the older man noticed him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He snapped.

"Papa! He's my..." The small girl trailed off. She didn't know what to call him. No one was her friend before because if all the bullies.

The boy smiled "Friend,". He was so happy. His first friend! No one wanted to play with him because if his teeth. The little girl smiled back.

Suddenly the boy's father came up and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on. Time to leave," the father said. He stared dragging him out of the park.

The little girl's dad stared walking the opposite way. Both children turned and waved.

They both knew they might never see each other again. But they would remember each other.

Their first friend.

* * *

But they did meet again. Many years later. They were teenagers.

The boy was playing the piano and the girl was watching.

They both attended the DWMA. They both needed a partner.

And they both had familiar faces.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Maka,"

"Soul"

* * *

They didn't recognize each other. They never learned their names that day.

But they both saw something familiar. Like emerald eyes and sharp teeth.

And they both remembered the lessons the inveterately taught each other.

Like cheating is so not cool.

And defending yourself is important.

And most of all they remembered their first, and best, friend.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! I would appreciate it!


End file.
